


Lemrina: Onion of War [Podfic]

by Rioreader



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vikings, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Other, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 02:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14844078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rioreader/pseuds/Rioreader
Summary: Iceland, 918 C.E.Lemrina: Onion of War by icinks





	Lemrina: Onion of War [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lemrina: Onion of War](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4644825) by [icinks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icinks/pseuds/icinks). 



> Thank you to icinks for letting me podfic her work! I'm still a beginner, so any advice or constructive criticism is appreciated!

  


 

**Listen or Download on Dropbox:** MP3 [[Here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/sw8nu5otwlmyop7/Lemrina%3B%20Onion%20of%20War.mp3?dl=0)]

**Length:** 6:12

**Size:** 4.40 MB

Or

**Download on Dropbox:** M4B [[Here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/eoh1sbmqmhpqrvs/Lemrina%20Onion%20of%20War.m4b?dl=0)]

**Length:** 6:12

**Size:** 4.42 MB

 

 


End file.
